Loathe To Be Here
by Renyo
Summary: Barely escaped from death, Harry is thrust into a foreign realm that is tainted by a different but not less dangerous evil.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling just as Dragon Age: Origins to Bioware. Only the plot line is mine, and I do not write this for profit. Warnings may be added to each chapter when I see fit. Similarly, rating may change in the future. If there is any question, PM me. Bless you if you sneeze while reading.

Warning: non-explicit torture

_unfortunate_ Harry's inner thoughts at the moment while in flashback

unfortunate flashback (only in this chapter)

* * *

Nowadays, Harry's nightmares revolved around the graveyard in Little Hangleton. He cursed his rotten luck. Not only someone got him trapped in the Tournament, said person probably set this all up to prepare for Voldemort's rebirth. _If only I didn't drag Cedric into this_, Harry pondered inwardly, _he could have been alive_. He had spent weeks feeling nothing but guilt, remorse, and despair in the Circle Tower. The passage of the ritual was branded to his mind. Distressful memories flashed before his eyes, haunting him.

**"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. **

**Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. **

**Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."**

He could not forget the sinister dark aura that seeped into his open wounds. Fear spread through his trapped torso and froze his blood. His instinct told him escape, but there was no way to undo the magical bind. Harry petrified with growing realization: Voldemort returned, more vigorous and possibly insane, and he, the supposed foe of the Dark Lord, would be killed tonight. Unable to get away, the Boy-Who-Lived witnessed the disturbing transformation of a new born man. He saw the tiny golem carefully cast into the cauldron. Black smokes rose, twisted, expanded, and solidified to form a humanoid creature. As the smokes finally dispersed, Harry saw the most powerful wizard that he was destined to destroy. Pale skin, serpentine face, blue veins visible to naked eyes. Not sure if his vision was being messed by the massive magical energy, there wasn't any nose on Voldemort's face, much to Harry's horror. Suddenly, scarlet eyes gazed into his vision and gleamed with something predatory. However, the moment did not last long. Voldemort swiftly shifted his attention to the whimpering Wormtail whose one hand was still missing. Despite the tremor, Harry forced himself not to panic and keenly observed Voldemort. There was a slight frown forming on Voldemort's smooth skin but one had to really pay attention to notice the movement. Even though Voldemort still had a perfectly stoic expression, Harry could sense Voldemort's impatience and disgust with the rat animagus. _I guess not even Voldemort can stand that coward_.

Next thing he knew, Voldemort had summoned his followers through the wailing Wormtail's left arm. Strangely, a sense of glee bloomed in Harry's chest as Wormtail fell to the ground, yet he did not have time to reflect on his feeling because Death Eaters had Apparated in front of their lord. All of them had their face masked, yet Harry could still recognize Lucius Malfoy anywhere with that striking platinum hair coming out of his hood. Scanning over his servants, Voldemort did not seem pleased with the number of people coming back. Those that did not come were ordered to be killed afterward; those that did come still got punished with a few Crucios by their master. It impressed Harry that the Death Eaters were willing to follow Voldemort's footsteps while expecting to receive punishment. Or maybe they were not as Harry saw several robed men and women shuddering; they were simply too scared to face consequences if they did not show up. The latter made much more sense. When Voldemort was finished punishing the last 'loyal' servant, he turned back and approached Harry. Voldemort's invisible lips stretched to the level where his nose should have existed. The horrifying smile alerted Harry; Dudley and his surly gang often had that kind of smile when they played Harry Hunting. Voldemort's strong presence quickly closed the distance leaving no space for Harry to wriggle; he could feel warm breath envelope his left ear.

"I can touch you now," said Voldemort softly in his ear. _That…was a creepy declaration_. Harry briefly wondered if disregard for personal space was a universal trait for all Dark Lords in the history. Fortunately, Voldemort smelled better than he thought for someone just walking out of a stinky cauldron. No time to ponder over something so trivial, Harry's eyes diverted to the raising arm of Voldemort and shivered. What followed next would not bode well for him.

It got worse. Voldemort's long slender finger landed on his scar; sharp white fingernail mercilessly dug into his skin. In a split second, Harry found his whole body drenched in unthinkable pain. Every inch of him convulsed and pleaded to stop the torture. Again and again, he wished the agony would cease. Death Eaters were jeering in the background, taunting him every time he screamed. When Voldemort finally released him from the torture, Harry was already too dazed to stand. However, Voldemort was not done with him yet; he forced Harry to stand up with a temporary Imperio and demanded a wizarding duel.

Thus began the first duel between him and Voldemort. Harry casting the Expelliarmus, and Voldemort- being the Dark Lord he is- used Avada Kedavra. Red and green sparks fought for dominance. Both sides were stuck in stalemate for quite a while until ethereal substances sparked from Voldemort's wand. Right before Harry's eyes, Cedric reappeared to demand his body to return to his father. Next to the dead Hufflepuff, Harry's parents appeared as well. Even in the afterlife, they were still there to help him evade death. If only circumstances weren't so dire, he would have loved to stay and talk to his parents. Nevertheless, he was determined to survive, and sentimentality shall not get in the way. While James and Lily were trying to hold off Voldemort, Harry rushed to Cedric's remains and summoned the Cup.

The Cup was supposed to transport him back to Hogwarts, but when it landed in the crowded stadium only Cedric's body was there.

* * *

(AN: I am not sure how many people will read this, but I did pour my heart and efforts into this story. I remember my original story hovering somewhere on deviantart back in high school. It's like an embarrassing baby photo that I don't even want to see. I will count this fic as my first writing. Hopefully whoever sees this enjoys the chapter. The length of the story is not set yet, but this time I will finish everything and make sure the ends are wrapped up. No matter how long it takes...)


End file.
